Nii Chan & Hope
by piggyskiesx3
Summary: When Syaoran left, Tomoyo refused to let him go and that left Sakura with no one to love. She lost all hope and began to act strangely when she figured out that the HOPE card was gone. With only her brother, Touya, to turn to, a new love forms... RATED M for language, adult themes, and INCEST. (i really suck at summaries so please RR)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF THE ANIME'S/MANGA'S CHARACTERS. THIS STORY ONLY COMES FROM MY IMAGINATION AND MINE ALONE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE PICTURES I TOOK OF TOUYA AND SAKURA TO MAKE THE COVER OF THIS FANFIC. I JUST EDITED IT IS ALL. Please do not be so crude while reading ^^ I just want to express my thoughts.**

* * *

_ONE_

"Sakura..." Syaoran said as he closed the classroom door behind him, "I'm here to say..."

"Goodbye... r-right?"

"You know?"

Sakura nodded as she remembered what her friend, Tomoyo, told her. Tomoyo said that Syaoran would be leaving because he was getting deported. His visa ended when they entered college and yet, he stayed because he wanted to be with his friends. Sakura couldn't bare to see him go, but no matter what she had to. He was here after all, saying _goodbye_ to her.

"T-Tomoyo.. Tomoyo told me.." Sakura covered her face to hide her tears that were flowing out. As her voice croaked, she ran out after saying, "_H-have a nice flight_!"

Syaoran stood in silence as he let her run away. He understood her emotions, He understood why she was like that. And yet, Syaoran didn't let his tears fall out so easily like Sakura did, he made his way outside and said goodbye to everyone that who was waiting for him outside the college gates.

"Syaoran...Where is Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she turned to hug Meiling and say goodbye, "I thought you went to talk to her."

"I did.. but she ran off."

"Oh.. I'm sorry.."

Syaoran hesitated but he took out a necklace from his bag. He put it in the palm of Tomoyo's hands and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "This is for you.. Tomoyo-chan."

When Meiling and Syaoran left to the airport, the air around everyone settled in for winter. As people began to either walk home or to their late-night classes, Sakura walked up behind Tomoyo, who was staring blankly at the necklace she received from Syaoran.

With a little smirk, Sakura snatched the necklace from Tomoyo's hands and threw it to the ground;

"You're his girlfriend! And yet you're not crying!" Sakura clenched her hands into fists as she stared directly at Tomoyo, "You don't deserve to be his girlfriend - -!"

Tomoyo slapped Sakura for the first time in her life, "Don't act like you're the only one who loves Syaoran..."

Sakura was going to say something back but as she experienced Tomoyo's fare skin turn pink and her eyes welled up.

"I was being strong for him... But.. But now that he's gone, I regret not crying in his arms..." Tomoyo picked up the necklace from the floor, "So.. Don't you ever say that I do not deserve to be his girlfriend! I _know_ it enough already... Sy-Syaoran is.. the best person I have ever met.. The one who stole my first of everything..."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly, "I-I'm sorry..."

There, in the silence of their cries, the snow fell softly and settled onto the ice cold ground. The two began to understand one another through their tears and sorrows of Meiling and Syaoran being gone from their lives forever more. Even so, Sakura took out her deck of cards and searched for hope.

"T-Tomoyo.. It's not there..." Tomoyo looked at her with confusion, "H-Hope isn't here!"

Tomoyo flipped through each card with Sakura, "Are you sure you didn't leave it at home?"

"I _never_ leave it at home, it is always near me!" Sakura cried harder, "What are we going to do..."

With the cards not able to work anymore since she captured all of them and she was much older now, Sakura still kept the Hope card with her as a reminder that there will always be good in life.. but now that it was gone, she took it as a sign of withering life. A life without love, happiness, or laugher.

_"What do I do now?"_

* * *

**:D PLEASE RR! ^^**

**this is my first fanfic on ANY anime/manga ever..**

**this fanfic is going to be an ****incest**** fanfic.. soo yeah!**

**and i do not condone incest for myself but im just saying, **

**for other people, it's your business so who am I to ****_pry_****? ^^**

**I just want to explore different genres and**

**settings, characters, etc.!**

**Please do not bash so hard on me if you do not**

**like this story at all **

**I'm just trying to do my best!**

_-piggyskiesx3_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said as she sat down in front of her best friend. She couldn't bring up the courage to say the words yet, so Sakura ordered a chocolate latte and a piece of cake.

"Sakura? What is it that you wanted to say?"

Sakura turned around from the front counter of the cafe while getting a straw, "Ho-eh?"

There came a long silence as she made her way back to the table, "Well, Sy-Syaoran has been gone for about 3 weeks now.. Can you just let go of him?"

Tomoyo gave her a confused look, one of those irritated looks that were full of sincerity at the same time, "Sakura... I know you love him but I will never let him go. Even if he is the one to break up with me, besides you should find someone to spend your life with. Stop walking around other people's boyfriends- -"

Sakura slammed her elegantly, tiny fists onto the table and stood up, "I am not! You've known for a long time that I have loved him and yet you- -"

"But he chose me! Didn't he?" Tomoyo sighed as she calmed down, "Besides.. I'm going to see him during the winter break that's coming up, so you really need to find a _guy_ and just spend time with him while I'm gone, okay?"

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry.. I've said before that I wouldn't act like this after you two started dating. I really don't want to bring back bad memories..."

"It's okay, let's go to a club tonight. Just you and me." Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "Maybe we can find you a guy there."

"I'd rather not... It's too _risky_."

"If you say so.. but I've got to go now, take it easy alright?" Tomoyo stood up and tipped the waiter, "Sakura, call me later."

"Right..."

Sakura sat down in her seat and sipped slowly on her latte. She was remembering the bitter past that caused her to lose Syaoran to Tomoyo. It wasn't Tomoyo's fault, but hers. Sakura was so selfish that all that happened, happened for a reason. Sakura couldn't blame anyone else but herself. She knew deep down that she could have been a better person.

_"You like Syaoran, too?!" Sakura walked towards her trembling friend, "Why?"_

_Tomoyo took a step back from Sakura, "You look really scary..."_

_"Why do you like someone that I do?! IT'S NOT RIGHT!"_

_Syaoran walked up behind the two and Sakura grabbed his face and kissed him right in front of Tomoyo, making her heart crush into pieces. Tomoyo couldn't run away, nor could she stand to look at the sight. For so long, she had waited for Syaoran and now, Sakura, her BEST FRIEND, was kissing the guy she liked. Tomoyo pushed Sakura away and said;_

_"Even if I couldn't have him, I would always let you have him..." Tomoyo cried, "Isn't that what friends do? Friends come before friends... and yet you.. you're so selfish..."_

_Tomoyo turned and ran away, leaving Syaoran and Sakura in an odd atmosphere. He turned to face Sakura with a disgusted expression. As they stood there, Sakura decided to ignore his expression and turn to walk away but he grabbed her furiously by the arm;_

_"Why would you kiss someone who doesn't even love you?" Syaoran asked as he smirked, "You're jealous aren't you... You figured out that I love Tomoyo and you're just scared of me rejecting you. Tomoyo-chan will always be in my heart, no matter what you do."_

"Dad? Touya?" Sakura slipped off her nike shoes and sat flat on the couch, "No one's home..."

With the sign that no one was home, she began to cry loudly without stopping. All the emotions that she had kept to herself were coming out at that moment. She thought about what Tomoyo said, to get a guy and back away from other people's boyfriends... Sakura didn't like the idea, but it was true. She needed to explore the love life a new and different way. Sakura wasn't going to look at Syaoran anymore she just needed to find someone else - - someone worth loving.

"Sakura-chan?" Touya ran to her side, "What happened?"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see her older brother. He looked different to her in that moment, Touya made her heart flutter.

"_Nii-chan..._"

* * *

**:) so, let us see what is going to happen later!**

**i would like comments and reviews! they are always**

**nice to have ^^**

**-piggyskiesx3**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks that passed by, all Sakura did was hang around her brother. He was the only comfort to her right now. Touya gave her all the attention she wanted and needed and gave her anything she asked for. Whenever she felt like eating cake, he'd buy it or whenever she wanted to go watch a movie, he would take her. Just the two of them together made Sakura feel very safe and secure.

"So, have you found anyone new?" Tomoyo asked as she read through a letter that Syaoran sent her, "Meiling surely did."

"Really? Who?"

"Just a guy, so what about you?"

Sakura took a deep breath, "Well, there is one guy... he's so nice.. and kind.. but it would be too taboo for us to love each other."

"Who is it?" Tomoyo was very curious now as she searched her best friend's eyes, "Tell me his name."

Sakura didn't know what to say, so quickly, she made up a name, "His name is.. uhh.. Jake."

"Jake? Is he foreign- -"

Touya stood outside Tomoyo's house calling Sakura's name. The two were so startled and looked out the window to see Touya with a bouquet of flowers for Sakura. Tomoyo thought it was cute but Sakura thought more. She wanted him to love her, and only her... but he had that girl around him so she could never make a move. If her brother was happy, then that was all she needed..

"Nii-chan..." she walked out the door after saying goodbye to Tomoyo, "What is this for..?"

"It's your birthday, remember?" he smiled and hugged her tightly, "Happy Birthday my little Angel."

Sakura blushed five different shades of red as they walked home together, hand in hand. Tomoyo watched the two go home. She smiled and brought out her camera. Of course she knew what was going on, Sakura was in love with her own brother but... It was only one sided. Tomoyo wanted to fix that for her. This sort of thing could only happen if a friend were to help out.

When Sakura and Touya reached home, Kero and Yukito were sitting in the living room with a cake in their hands. All of that just for her. Sakura's smile faded though. She wanted to be alone with Touya, but this would have to do.

"You guys didn't have to do this..." Sakura teared up, "I'm turned 20 years old now..."

"Seriously?" Yukito was shocked, "That means Touya and I will both be 27 soon -"

"Yes, we are all getting old.." a familiar voice walked through the front door and into the living room, "Hey, kid. Happy birthday."

Sakura grunted in her mind. It was Hikari, the girl that Touya was around with all the time. Sakura assumes the two are dating because they are always together when Touya is not with Sakura. It really made her angry and jealous. Hikari walked over to Touya's side and slightly touched his arm while looking at Sakura with sweet, sweet eyes.

"Are you going to do anything for your birthday?"

Sakura was about to react but Touya lightly tugged away from Hikari, "I planned for the two of us to go on a vacation together."

Hikari glared at the floor for a moment and then put on a huge smile, "Really? Where?"

"That's my secret, remember?" Touya pat Sakura's head, "Hikari kept asking me about what my secret is.. where we are going is a secret."

Sakura blushed ten times harder than before. Her mind was in the gutter now and she didn't even know why. Did she only want her brother for lust? Or did she really love him? Sakura felt awful now and excused herself for the night. Right now, she needed to get her feelings together before she went anywhere with Touya...

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating for soooooo long guys! :) it is all about**

**to get rather interesting though so please don't leave me yet!**

**-piggyskiesx3**


	4. Chapter 4

Tomoyo sat in Sakura's room and waited for her to bring the tea that she promised. While doing so, she was listening to Touya who was silently playing on his xbox across the hall. It was funny to her, how could Sakura like Syaoran and go to someone like her brother? But the more Tomoyo thought about it, the only one who was ever around Sakura was Touya. They were living life alone since their dad was working all the time.

"Sorry to make you wait..." Sakura glanced into Touya's bedroom, "Nii-chan... do you want something to eat?"

He shook his head, "Thanks for worrying, but I'm going to go out to eat with Hikari a little later."

There was the name again. Hikari. It was always about her. Sakura got she jealous she slammed the door behind her and placed the tea onto the table roughly. Tomoyo only giggle and gave Sakura a sly look.

"N-nani?"

Tomoyo sighed, "You don't have to lie to me.. I know it already."

"Know what?"

"That you are in love with Touya." Tomoyo smiled, "Don't worry though... he will turn around one day."

As Tomoyo slowly sipped on the warm tea, Sakura began to think about if she really did love him or not. Her thoughts were so jumbled, she decided to share it with Tomoyo. As she explained her feelings, Tomoyo hugged her tightly and let her cry into her shoulder. Tomoyo understood how she was feeling. Love really does hurt.

"I don't necessarily think you love him only for lust.. I've seen the way you look at him..." Tomoyo poked Sakura's cheek, "You're in deep love, Sakura."

There came a long pause as Sakura was trying to eat up the information, "But what if- -"

"What if everyone disapproves? Well, fuck them all. Excuse my potty mouth," Tomoyo laughed, "Just don't give up on him."

"But.. Hikari... I swear those two are dating... and I hate it when Hikari touches him.. I don't like it."

"Well..." Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ears, "Make Touya jealous of you then..."

"H-Hoooeeeh?!" Sakura cupped her face, "I-I can't do that!"

Touya opened the door and yawned, "Can't do what?"

"N-nothing... Just girl talk..."

"Alrighty then...?" Touya laughed, "I'm going out now. Don't wait up for dinner Sakura, I'll be gone all day."

Sakura nodded sadly as her brother left the house in smiles. She thought that he must be very happy to go see Hikari... Sakura began to think about if he was a virgin or not. She was beginning to bet on if Hikari had already done it with Touya, and that just made her more jealous. Sakura was a virgin and she wanted to give her first time to her brother... but if it was already taken, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Tomoyo... I think I'm going to go out for a walk." She stood up, "Want to join me?"

"I'm sorry.. my mother wanted me home by 2:30pm..." Tomoyo pulled on her shoes, "I'll talk again later, okay?"

Sakura nodded as she pulled on a white summer dress and her gladiators. It was windy out but it was a nice day to go walking. Winter had come and gone so fast. It was such a long time since she had stopped loving Syaoran... must have been 5 months by now... With a deep sigh, she locked the house and put her key into her purse.

"It's such a lovely afternoon..." Sakura sighed, "I wish I could have spent it with Nii-chan.."

With a slower pace, she walked around the corner and down to the local cafe where they always ate at. Sakura looked inside but didn't feel like going in. She just wasn't in the mood for eating.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan."

She jumped at the whisper of her name and turned around to see Hikari, "Wh-why are you here?"

"Just wanted to talk with you."

"Then what about Nii-chan?" Sakura asked, "Didn't you go you to eat with him?"

Hikari looked confused, "No... I have been with Eriol all day. He was back in town so, I decided to hang out with him."

"ohh.. Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Not here.. let's take a walk to the park.."

When the two reached the park, Sakura headed for the penguin dome that she loved so much and sat underneath it like she always used to do. With a sigh, Hikari squeezed in after her. The two were quiet for some time as they watched the blue sky.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, right," Hikari lied on her side, "You like someone, don't you?"

"Th-that... how did you know?"

"When you sigh a lot and have that sort of expression... I know you're in love." Hikari smiled, "But don't worry.. I won't tell him."

"Y-You know who it is?!"

"Touya.. who else?" Hikari laughed, "I did like him, too.. but that was so long ago."

"You two aren't dating?"

"No! Why would we be? I mean, sure, I still have some feelings for him but I know that we will never work out. Plus, I like Eriol."

"Seriously? Eriol is my age though..."

Hikari made a face, "I'm as old as you..."

"No way!"

"Wayy!" Hikari laughed, "But I'm not here to talk about me... let's talk about you and "Nii-chan."

"What is there to talk about?"

"You two are about to go on that vacation, right? Well, no one else knows where you are going... Only Touya knows, I want you to be careful." Hikari said, "There could be rapists out there.."

"But I'll have Nii-chan with me.. He will protect me."

"I know." Hikari got up and dusted off her shorts, "Just don't let go of Touya.. he's the best you could ever find."

"Well then.. why did you let go?"

Hikari smiled and said, "Because he said he had someone he already loves."

* * *

**OMG! :) so i wanted to double update.. i might update**

**again after this one haha xD i just don't know yet!**

**I'm really loving the story here.. hope you guys are too!**

**please RR! :)**

**-piggyskiesx3**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura packed her bags slowly as she thought about what Tomoyo and Hikari said to her. She knew that she loved him.. but the only thing she worried about was the bad looks everyone would give them. Touya glanced into the room and saw that she stopped packing. He was worried and went to her side. Putting one hand on her cheek, he raised her head to meet his.

"What's wrong?"

"Nii-chan.." Sakura faked a smiled, "Nothing.. I was just wondering about where we were going."

"You'll see..."

Sakura remembered that the other day, he had lied to her and she decided to bring that up to disrupt the silence.

"Nii-chan.. how was your lunch with Hikari the other day?"

Touya froze. _Caught red handed._

"Ahah... I know you didn't meet up with her because she met up with me." Sakura smiled, "So... _where_ exactly did you go?"

Touya sighed, "Fine.. I went to complete our passports for the vacation... We really needed them in order to go where I wanted to..."

Sakura laughed, "Alright, I believe you.. let's hurry up and go.. Didn't you say that our plane leaves soon?"

Touya grinned and left the room. He had so many things planned that Sakura couldn't even guess them! As they neared the plane station, they took a left turn and Sakura became confused. She thought they were riding the plane. Sakura looked over at Touya but he wasn't any help at all, he just kept smiling.

"Nii-chan.. where are we- -"

Sakura heard a helicopter and looked sharply at Touya. She was so surprised that she wanted to kiss him but she had to refrain herself. There were two guys underneath the helicopter waiting for them, so Sakura jumped out first and they helped her inside the helicopter. She didn't think a dream like this would actually be happening but it was anyway!

"Onii-chan- -"

Touya covered her mouth his his large hand and said, "While we're on this trip.. just call me Touya.."

"S-so informal..." Sakura blushed because she knew that she had been wanting to call him by his name, "T-Touya.."

The flight to their destination didn't take long, so she couldn't really tell where they were going. Through the ride, she was just looking at the puffy white clouds beneath them. It was all like a dream.. _if it were a dream, let time stop. _When the helicopter landed, Touya gave Sakura a hand and guided her down and off the helicopter. The two were left with their two luggages and off the helicopter went.

"How are we getting back home?"

"Next time, we'll actually take a plane," Touya laughed, "Did you enjoy the ride?"

"I did!" Sakura smiled, "But... where are we?"

"We're in Sydney, Australia.." Touya sighed, "Sorry it's not the best.. but I love this place."

"You've come here before?"

"Duh.. I came to explore it and see how it is. So that I could plan everything that we'll be doing."

Sakura hugged him tightly and hesitated, "I-I love you..."

* * *

**OMOMOMOM! :) next chapter coming up soon!**

**and smut too... hhaha... omg.. sorry this is like**

**my third time TRYING to write smut, so idk if it**

**will be good or not just trying out here!**

**please follow and RR**

**-piggyskiesx3**


	6. Chapter 6

Touya didn't think anything of what she was saying to him. He merely laughed it off and said that he loved her, too. Sakura was so bummed because it took all of her strength to actually tell him that she LOVED him_. Whatever though_, she thought, _I'll think of something else_.. On their way to the hotel, she met a guy her age and he was pretty interested her. The guy's name was Jeon (John) and he was half japanese and half british. _(he won't be a very important character at all)_

Jeon took Touya and Sakura a little tour through the whole hotel and the area around it. He was a very nice and well mannered person. Sakura liked that, of course she didn't feel anything towards him though. She just thought that more guys should be like him or like her nii-chan.

"Can we meet up later?" Jeon asked as he gave a slight wink to Touya, "Around 10?"

Sakura shrugged, "Sure.. where?"

"At the front gate, I'll show you the best restaurant in Sydney!" Jeon smiled as he tipped his sunglasses towards her, "And I'll show you a_ good_ time."

Touya was ticked off now. The boy didn't even know her for even a day and he was already hitting on her. Touya was not about to let this little boy mess with _his_ little sister. Sakura followed the flaming Touya to the apartment room and was oblivious that he was even angry. She unpacked her things into and onto the dresser. When she entered the bedroom, she found that there was only one huge bed. Afraid that her thoughts would go wild, she offered to sleep on the couch.

"Why?"

Sakura stuttered, "B-b-because.. what if I wake up early a-and.."

"Trust me.. I'll wake up early... you kick in your sleep!" Touya laughed, "Just sleep on the bed with me. We'll be fine."

Sakura nodded and went to go find an outfit suitable for a restaurant. She kept going through her clothes and it really got on Touya's nerves. He felt as though she thought she was going on her first date. Touya didn't know why but he was angry that she was doing this for some guy she just met and not for him. He planned this whole thing and all she did was wear shorts and a t-shirt.

"Do I look fine?"

Touya looked up at his little sister. Her bare shoulders showing from a strapless, blue corset. He looked at her from head to toe and she was perfect. Touya held his thoughts together and coughed to control his emotions. _This was wrong_, he thought, _my own sister is making me hard_. He nodded towards her to give her an okay.

"Nii-chan. I'll be back later."

Just as he saw her smile before she even opened the door, he got angry and slammed the door shut.

"I told you to call me Touya..."

He put one hand on the door and traced her face with his other hand. Noticing what he was doing, he pulled away and let her leave. Seconds after she got into the elevator, he threw on his jacket and ran down 10 flights of stairs just for his sister. There was no way that he was going to trust that stupid kid with his younger sister.

Jeon hugged Sakura and she wasn't very familiar with such a warm welcoming, so she kind of went along with it. Jeon held her hand and dragged her around the place just to find the restaurant. Once they were there, he ordered a whole bunch for Sakura to eat. He wanted her to taste the love of Sydney because he wanted her to come back if she were leaving.

"You're cute.." he complimented as he wiped off her face with a napkin, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Noo... definitely not." Sakura giggled, "I got my eye one someone."

"Is it that guy you came here with?" Jeon sighed, "Shoot.. I'm done for. He's pretty damn hot.. even for a straight guy like me."

"umm... okay?" Sakura twirled her long curly hair in her fingers, "So.. what are we going to do after this?"

As Jeon asked for a bottle of water, he said, "We're going somewhere secret.."

Sakura was oblivious to what was happening, so she got up and followed him to that "secret" place. When they arrived, she was staring at an abandoned shed next to the beach. Confused, she turned to look at Jeon and he pushed her inside. He was unzipping his pants and took off his shirt, all while Sakura was panicking. What should she do? Run? He would definitely catch her... Then she thought about her clow cards.. but those were back at the hotel, so she was screwed.. or going to be.

"You look thirsty.." Jeon handed her the bottled water that he opened earlier, "Why don't you drink some of this?"

Sakura reluctantly took it and just as it touched her lips a bit, Jeon headed in to attack her chest area first. But before he could even do so, Touya broke through the door, Judo kicked Jeon to the wall and drank the water before Sakura could even get a sip. She was so scared that she started to shiver as she struggled to get to Touya's side. He was sure to beat up Jeon, good enough to let him know that he should never mess with her again.

"Jeon, you got a small ass and a small dick."

Touya carried Sakura bridal style all the way back to the hotel, he was reaching his limit because of the stuff Jeon put in the water. But he was trying to control himself before he did something he would regret. Sakura was shaking so much from Jeon, too. So she surely won't be in for what he thought he wanted to do. He locked her into the bedroom and jumped onto the couch and tried to knock out..

"Screw you Jeon.. because you did that.. I can't even release.."

* * *

ahhaa xD so, that sucks for Touya.. and for

Jeon.. poor him.. but serves him right! he

couldn't hold in his freaking emotions. :/

-piggyskiesx3


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke up and she couldn't remember what happened yesterday... It was all a blur, was it a dream though? She didn't even remember meeting Jeon, all she remembered was being carried by her Nii-chan. That made her blush as she brushed her teeth. Sakura was very excited for the day ahead and the events to come up. She needed to try to get Touya to try and see that she wanted him... she wanted him to know that she wanted him to love her as much as she did him.

"Nii-chan...?" she poked his cheek ,"Nii-chan... wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes to see her only in her lace bikini. Touya grunted as he just awoke from a dream that had her in it. He crawled his way to the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead. Sakura only shrugged and put on her sandals because she wanted to go for a swim at the local pool. She hadn't seen a pool since her last year in highschool and that was too long ago.

"Nii-chan, I want to go to the pool."

"Are you sure you want to expose yourself to guys after what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday...?" Sakura tried to recollect her memories, "All I remember was arriving and being carried by Nii-chan."

"Forget it, as long as you're fine.."He sighed deep in his throat as he threw his towel around his neck, "I told you to call me Touya!"

Sakura made a face, "Fine, Touya."

"Let's go to a special beach area I heard about."

"Special?" Sakura asked, "Like what...?"

"I don't know.. someone I met on the street told me that I should go to this secluded beach area." Touya stretched his arms to get ready for a swim, "The old man said that no one ever goes there and it is the most gorgeous area around here."

"You don't like seeing people?"

"Not really.. this is supposed to be just for the two of us, remember?" Touya closed the door behind them, "It's for your 20th bday, so let's go all out."

Sakura followed Touya along the beach until they finally reached the area. They put their towels down underneath a tree that had a bunch of shadows from the hot sun. Sakura put on her sun screen and laid out for a little while Touya went to swim first. It had already passed an hour and there was no people here. It was like a pirates of the caribbean area. Soft sand and clear waters..

"You aren't going to swim?" Touya asked as he cleared his eyes from the water, "You said you wanted to swim.."

"I will!" she called to him as she got up from her spot, "I was just letting the sun screen settle."

Sakura swimmed through the area with her goggles and saw a lot of fish. It was pretty interesting to her. She had never been so close to fish before. Touya watched her from afar and felt himself turn on. There was just this way her hips moved while swimming that made him go crazy. He needed to get his shit together. He was sure that she would think he was disgusting if he told her what he was thinking.

"Touya~!" she signaled for him to go into the water with her, "Play with me!"

He swam her way and pulled her ankles under so that she was fully submerged into the water. The way they played was like a couple... inseparable and forever adorable and perfect for another. Sakura really wished that he saw her the way she saw him. If only he would pull something with her, then she could finally let all her emotions out.. she has been holding on for too long.

"Think fast!"

Touya pulled her underneath again, but this time was extra rough, causing her top piece to float off into the water. She squealed and ran for the top piece before it got too far. Touya's eyes were planted on her C cup boobs. Perfect and perky. Just how he liked them. His shaft grew harder and he could feel the tip touching his abs. Sakura thought nothing of her bare chest that was just out there for the world to see. She waltzed up to the shade and tried to wring out her top piece before putting it back on.

"Touyaaa~~..." she extended his name as she turned to face him, "What am I going to do...? The strap broke..."

As soon as she turned her back to him, Touya walked up to her and planted his large hands over her nipples. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. His fingers slowly pinched her nipples, making them grow harder and more sensitive. Touya put his body closer to hers, letting her feel his member on her plump ass. With a sexy voice, he said, "I guess I have to fix that for you... don't I, baby?"

Sakura let out a soft moan as Touya grinded his cock against her behind. He kneaded her breasts firmly and sucked on the back of her neck. She backed up into his big cock and she could feel her spot get wet. Sakura needed more than this. She turned around to face him. Their eyes met and an understanding came over. Sakura couldn't take it any longer;

"Fuck me..."

She knew she was a virgin, but it was okay if Touya took her virginity... it'd be worth it all. She wanted cloud nine, right about now.

Sakura was sitting on his lap now and she wrapped her legs around his waist while Touya's tongue glided over her stiff peaks as he groped her butt. Her hands gripped at his soft hair, pushing her breasts into his mouth more. Touya smirked into her soft lump of meat and glided his middle finger along her entrance. She was already so wet that every movement of his finger made her moan even more and all you could hear was mushy sounds. He slowly entered his finger deep into her pussy while kissing her intensely, letting her ride his hand. As she got used to the finger, he added two more and Sakura gasped with pleasure, she broke away from the kiss and let a moan escape from deep in her throat.

"O-Onii-cha..." she moaned, "More... Give me mor- ah ah!"

"More what?" he smirked, "My little sister wants her older brother to fuck her brains out?"

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip as he quickly moved his fingers in and out of her pussy, "I- I! I'm coming!"

Touya stopped and licked his fingers in front of her hazy expression, "You've become so wet... what am I going to do?"

"S-screw you.. I was so close to coming..."

Touya let her sit on his member and she grinded up and down it. Her shaky hands were resting on his firm chest as he got a good view of her vagina on his huge 8 inch dick. He wanted to get inside of her so badly.. he wanted to feel those tight walls suck on his cock.

"Can I- -"

Even before he could say anything, she guided him in through her sensitive entrance. It pained for a little bit, and she even had tears coming out. Touya noticed and was about to pull out but she wouldn't let him.

"You didn't tell me you were a virgin..." he was worried now, "Are you okay?"

"O..Oniiii..chaan~~..." her happy expression told him it was okay to move on.

He thrust his friend hard up into her pussy, hitting her gspot perfectly everytime. Sakura moaned out uncontrollably. He was so good at moving his thing in circles into her hole. She wanted more of him.. she kissed him deeper and their tongues intertwined, leaving them breathless and hungry for more sex. The more he moved inside of her, the closer they got to coming. Touya couldn't take the slow movements anymore. He stood up and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. The noises that were coming out of her area made her even more wet, she let her eyes roll to the back of her head as he thrust fast and deeper into her. She could feel him hitting the sweet spot on her womb..

"Touya.. ah! More, faster! Uhh, ahh ah ah ah!" she bit her bottom lip as her nipples grazed against his own, "I'm doing it with you... and i feels.. ah... ! Ahmazinggggg!"

Touya smirked and pulled out, "Onii chan! Why- -"

Just as she was going to ask, he thrust into her harshly and deep. Hitting those spots again and again, until finally, he shot his liquids into her pussy. Their juices mixed together as they grunted... A creampie was made in her hole and Touya began to eat her out, making Sakura go crazy for more...

"Let's continue this in the hotel..."

* * *

SORRY! im not good at writing smut.. this was like

my third try.. hope i did well! D: i will write better

in the next chapters! TT.. i promise! D:

-piggyskiesx3


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's continue this at the hotel.."

Of course, that's what Touya said but when they two finally packed their things and ran off to the hotel, Sakura wasn't feeling it anymore. She was exhausted and hungry since they didn't even have breakfast yet. Now that it was about four in the afternoon, Touya and Sakura decided to go for some food, or at least a smoothie would do it.

"I think..." Sakura walked up to an ice cream stand, "Maybe I just want this."

The two acted like they were just married, and suddenly forgot that they were brother and sister. Touya and Sakura had just created the biggest taboo in the world and they didn't give a shit because they loved one another... Neither of the two felt regretful about what they did. Actually, they enjoyed their big moment together. Sakura decided to mark that moment the best birthday in her life.

"Are we going to continue...?" Touya asked as they sat down on their hotel couch, "I'm still not satisfied.."

Sakura laughed as she turned on the tv, "Seriously? Taking away my virginity wasn't enough for you?"

Touya scratched his head and nodded instead of saying anything. He wanted more of her... The way her skin felt and her tight hole.. he wanted all of it. Again. Sakura just ignored him and went on watching tv. Lately, there was nothing to do at the hotel anymore. She didn't even want to go swimming anymore, her mind was full of graduating college soon.

"Nii-chan.." she said slowly, "How did you ever... decide on what you really wanted to be? Like.. your future plans."

He took a moment to gather his thoughts in, "Well.. I'm not really sure. To this day, I wonder why I even have a degree in teaching... It's weird."

Sakura wanted to be something that meant a lot to her, something to continue to let her stay beside her older brother. To be with him was all she wanted.. so deciding her real future was a big mess. Touya gave it a lot of thought and finally said;

"Why don't you just become a housewife?" Touya grinned, "Then I can come home to a good meal..."

"YOU'RE GROSS!"

Sakura giggled as she got up and ran away from Touya who was chasing her around the hotel room. Quickly, she closed the bathroom door behind her and sunk slowly onto her forearms as she looked at the girl in the mirror. She looked different from when Sakura last saw herself.. maybe she was growing into a new person. When she loved Syaoran, she was still a kid but .. since Touya has been more incorporated into her life, she felt like a woman. But what would other people say..?

"Sakura?" Touya quickly opened the door, "Yo, you didn't lock the door!"

Sakura looked at him slyly and and kissed him deeply, "You know..? I love you.. for a while now.."

"I've known..." Touya looked into her eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"What will other people say...? About .. you and I?"

Touya stripped them of the pieces of clothing that kept him away from her and got into the shower. With the hot water running, he kissed her non-stop and just let her muffle underneath him. He wanted her to know that he loved her..

"Don't give a shit about what other people say... I'm with you... that's all we need."

Touya used this moment to kiss her again while he fumbled with her chest. She was so fair skinned that it made his little friend harder and bigger. Each time her grazed his palms against her nips, Sakura gasped between their sloppy kisses and arched her chest towards his large hands. His touch made her break away from the tongue locking and moan loudly as she gripped his strong arm muscles.

"You like that?" he said against her sensitive ears, "Beg for me.."

Sakura looked at him hazily and continued to moan under his touch. Touya waited for her to beg but it seems that her moans made him twitch with lust. He wanted her so badly... she looked so cute and vulnerable right now. He wanted all of her.

Touya carried her bridal style and brought her to the living room and tossed her to the floor. He opened the curtains so the city night lights could show through. Going back to the perfect body he left on the floor, he slid his member up and down walls and watched her wriggle beneath him. It was so cute... and sexy. Sakura couldn't hold her moaning anymore and let it all out, she was so close to coming now and she began to move her hips uncontrollably in front of Touya. Sakura didn't care anymore, she wanted him. Now.

"Stop teasing... ah..!" she bit her bottom lip and roughly grabbed her own mounds as they bounced up and down.

"Just say the words..."

Sakura pushed him down to the floor and sat on his dick, "I'm going to fuck you so hard.. I'll do it everyday..."

"That's right..." he grunted against the feeling of her folds, "You only love me... you only want to have me."

She slowly put his dick in her and let her walls hug him. Sakura was so wet that he slipped right through her hit her womb roughly... just the way she liked it. For a moment, she contracted her vaginal muscles around his member and he thumbed at her clit. The electricity she felt throughout her body wasn't liking this slow movement anymore. She twerked on his dick and her walls were sucking him like a lollipop.

"Ah... ah! You're so big... and... uh!"

"fuck..."

Sakura came again and again before Touya was even reaching his peak. Her loud moans could be heard from next door but the two didn't care. They continued to have lustful sex from night till dawn and so forth. At every moment, Sakura moaned non stop and her juices slid down his cock like ice cream.

"I think.. we need to stop.." she said, "I'm so tired.."

Touya grinned evilly and put her on all fours, "I got this..."

He pounded into her so hard that her moaning was unstoppable, "T-Touy..Touya! Ah! More.. Harder!"

He lifted her left towards the ceiling and rammed her like a bulldozer, "I'll fuck you till I am satisfied..!"

Even if he shot his semen deep into her womb, Touya kept pushing deeper and deeper into her hole, as if he wanted to stay like this forever. Tonight, he wanted to mark her as his forever. He only wanted her...

* * *

**so i am so sorry that i am so bad at writing smut ^^;;**

**but... i hope that made up for me not updating for a**

**long ass time! D:**

**-piggyskiesx3**


	9. Chapter 9

Touya and Sakura were back home now. They both felt a little awkward because their vacation only consisted in having sex with one another, to Sakura, it should have been more than that. She wanted something romantic to do but Touya just wanted to claim her as his all over again. Not that it was a bad thing. Sakura just felt like he was only attracted to her looks, and rather than really loving her.

"So... you have to go back to school soon.." Touya entered his room silently as Sakura went to her own, "Have fun...?"

Sakura only murmured and unpacked her bags. She really felt empty, as if all the sex they had was just for the feeling of it.. and not for the love. The atmosphere was a bit tense and Sakura didn't want to make it any worse by conveying her feelings, so she closed her door and went to shower before she went to meet up with Tomoyo at her house.

"What...? What do you mean- -.. stop! We didn't do anything, alright?"

Sakura stood in a hot towel, still soaking wet from her shower, and put her ear on her door to hear Touya talking on the phone.

"You're the one who said we didn't have anything.. so I wanted you to feel my pain! How can you lie to someone like that anyway- - Shuttup! I don't love her at all! I was pretending to be her boyfriend for the time being! She is the one who seduced me - -"

Sakura locked her door and started to cry her heart out quietly. No wonder the time they had together seemed like a dream. It wasn't right in the first place. With a heavy heart, she put on her clothes and left the house through her window and wasn't planning to come back until she calmed down. Tomoyo was waiting at her front gate and when she saw how messed up Sakura looked, she was worried to the bone.

"What happened? I thought the trip would have helped you two!" Tomoyo quickly brought her inside the house, "What the F #K happened?"

Sakura took a deep breath, "The trip was fine.. it's just.. we .. had sex.. and then just earlier I heard him talking to someone... about lying and not loving me back.. tell me Tomo-chan.. how can he just say that? TO ME!"

Tomoyo didn't know what to say.. because even if she tried to comfort her friend who was deeply in love, Sakura would only get hurt more. But she really needed to give her advice.. even if it did hurt.

"You ... need to find a new man.. move on. Touya hurt you and now you need to forget him.." Tomoyo grinned from ear to ear, "Or make him jealous!"

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE M I needed to think of something for a chapter**

**so the next one will be all about her trying to find someone new! or.. maybe she**

**does find someone! :D thank you to everyone who is staying by my side TT**

**-piggyskiesx3**


End file.
